NIMH patients (hospitalized and outpatients) with diagnosed anxiety disorders (panic disorder, phobic disorders, generalized anxiety), affective disorders (major affective disorders) and normal volunteers are evaluated on some psychological, interactional and developmental dimensions using self-administered questionnaire methodology. Attention is given to the role of family structure and functioning, and certain individual developmental experiences in the etiology and course of these diagnostic disorders. Individuals (including some NIMH patients) with diagnosed or presumed panic disorder are evaluated by self-report methodology.